With the prospect of radioactive material remaining in storage at reactor sites longer than was originally anticipated, there is a need to verify the condition of the canister shell, which forms the primary boundary for confinement of radioactive materials in ventilated canister storage systems. The need for inspection is particularly important at coastal storage facilities, where stress corrosion cracking of stainless steel canisters may be a concern. Depending on the results of the inspection, maintenance may also be necessary.
Therefore, there exists a need for delivering various non-destructive examination and maintenance tools, which can be mounted between the storage module and the transfer cask in a storage system.